banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stone Bloodline
You have ties to supernatural forces of earth, rock, and mountain. Perhaps you are descended from barbarians who mingled with stone giants, or your ancestors may have worshiped greater earth elementals as gods. The striking power and durability of stone is yours to command. Spells Arcana Any time you cast a spell that deals damage, you may choose to have it gain the stone descriptor, causing it to deal weapon damage rather than its normal spell damage type. If the spell had the acid, cold, electricity, fire, force, or sonic descriptor, that descriptor is lost. If the spell has an effect other than dealing damage there is no change to its non-damaging effect. For 0-level spells the stone damage acts as a nonmagic weapon. For 1st-3rd level spells, the stone damage acts as a magic weapon. For 4th-6th level spells, the stone damage acts as a magic silver weapon. For 7th-9th level spells, the stone damage acts as a magic silver adamantine weapon. Abilities Stone Pitch (Su) You can make sling attacks without requiring a sling. You are considered proficient in these attacks and may add your Charisma bonus rather than Dexterity bonus to your ranged attack rolls. You must have appropriate sling ammunition to use this attack. If no sling bullets are available, you may use any hand-held earth, clay, or stone object for this ability, but suffer a –1 penalty to attack and damage rolls. At 5th level these sling attacks are treated as if the sling used has a +1 enhancement bonus to attack and damage. At 8th, 11th, 14th and 17th level this bonus increases by +1. At 8th level or higher you may choose to gain a special magic property rather than an enhancement bonus. You may choose from distance, merciful, seeking, or speed (sacrificing an enhancement bonus equal to the property’s base price modifier). You may also choose to sacrifice +2 of your enhancement bonus to add anarchic, axiomatic, holy, or unholy if your alignment matches the property to be added (chaotic, lawful, good, or evil, respectively). Once you select a special ability it may not be changed until you gain another increase to this ability’s enhancement bonus, and you must always retain at least +1 of your total enhancement bonus to these attacks. Ironguts (Su) At 3rd level, you gain a +1 natural armor bonus and +1 to all Fortitude saves. At 9th level these bonuses increase to +2, and at 15th level they increase to +4. Tough As Stone (Su) At 9th level you gain a +2 inherent bonus to your Constitution. This bonus increases to +4 at 13th level, and to +6 at 17th level. Call of the Earth (Su) At 15th level, whenever you summon a creature of the earth subtype with a spell from the Mage/wizard list, you summon one additional creature of the same kind. Earthborn (Su) At 20th level you gain the earth subtype. You need not eat, sleep or breathe. As a move action, you can become an earth elemental. This functions as the elemental body IV spell, except you can only become an earth elemental. You may maintain this form each day for a total of ten minutes/level. This duration need not be used all at once, you may dispel the form and re-assume it multiple times per day as long as your maximum duration is not exceeded.